


"You're gonna love me in a minute, baby."

by kadenastudio



Category: The Bold Type
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Light Smut, Meet the Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 20:12:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15275301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kadenastudio/pseuds/kadenastudio
Summary: Kat meets Adena's family.





	"You're gonna love me in a minute, baby."

“It’s going to be fine Kat, they are going to love you. Just like I do,” Adena smiles, placing her hand on Kat’s arm.

 

“I wish I could kiss you right now,” Kat whispers, making sure no one can hear.

 

“I know baby,” They walk up to the front door and Kat takes a deep breath and rubs her hand together quickly.

 

“Ready?” Adena questions, lacing her fingers with Kat’s.

 

“As ready as I’ll ever be,” Kat smiles tightly, exhaling. Adena knocks on the door three times and they hear yelling in farsi before the door opens, shows a woman in a hijab like Adena’s and a silk like robe.

 

“Adena!” the woman cries, stepping forward and engulfing her arms around her daughter and holding her tightly.

 

“Maman,” Adena giggles, wrapping her arms around her mother and squeezing back.

 

“Oh, it is so good to have you home baby,” the older woman cries and leans away from her daughter to look her in the face. “You look good.”

 

“Thank you Maman, now I want to introduce you to Kat Edison, my girlfriend,” Adena announces, stepping away from her mothers embrace and standing next to Kat, taking her hand.

 

“Hi Mrs. El-Amin, it’s lovely to meet you,” Kat smiles, extending her hand to the woman to shake. Gratefully, the older woman took her and shook it firmly.

 

“Hello Kat, it’s nice to meet you too. Please, come in,” Adena’s mom signals them in to come in. “So, how’s your photos going Adena?”

 

“Good Maman, just trying to find things to take photos of,” Adena jokes.

 

“Good. Kat, Adena said you worked at a magazine called Scarlet, is it?”

 

“Uh, yes ma’am. I’m the head of the social media department,” Kat explains while Adena’s mom nods politely.

 

“Yeah, she helped their Twitter page reach two million followers,” Adena gushes, touching Kat’s lower back lightly.

 

Adena’s mom was going to reply when Kat heard the front door open and turned around to see two tall men, dressed in silk robes and turbans.

 

“Adena!” the tall, older man with a warm smile smiles brightly and steps forward to elope Adena in a tight hug. “Oh how i’ve missed you,” he confesses joyfully as he breathes in.

 

“I’ve missed you too, Baba,” Adena smiles widely and hugs him just as tight.

 

“Hey. Don’t forget about me!” the younger boy exclaim and lightly hits his father’s shoulder playfully. “I’ve missed you too, sister,” the boy smirks as he winds his arms around Adena’s waist and lifts her slightly.

 

“I missed you too, brother,” Adena smiles and kisses his cheek before stepping back to Kat’s side. “This is Kat, the girl that I was telling you about,” Adena smiles, pushing Kat forward slightly.

 

“More like gushing. It was disgusting,” Adena’s brother gags playfully and winces when Adena hits him in the arm.

 

“You’re still not funny, Arastoo,” Adena rolls her eyes at her brother when he sticks his tongue at her.

 

“Okay you too, lets not be animals in front of our guest,” Adena’s father laughs, extending his hand to Kat, “It’s great to finally meet you, Kat,”

 

“Great to meet you too, Sir,” Kat smiles, shaking his hand firmly.

 

“I’m Arastoo, the favourite child,” Adena’s brother extended his hand and smirked at Kat.

 

“Hi Arastoo. Good to meet you,” Kat smiled.

 

“So, now that the boys are here, shall we eat?” Adena’s mom suggests.

 

 

Everyone says yes and Kat feels Adena wrap her arm around Kat’s waist.

 

“You okay, baby?” Adena smiles. rubbing Kat’s hip soothingly.

 

“Of course, honey,” Kat reassures, kissing Adena on the forehead.

 

What Kat didn’t know is that Adena’s mother, father and brother were secretly watching the interaction and knowing how much Kat loves Adena and is so grateful, because Adena deserves love.

 

Adena deserves Kat.

* * *

 

“Your parents are amazing babe, and your mom’s cooking is even better,” Kat smiles as she plonks down on their queen bed in their hotel room.

 

“Well, you were just as amazing honey. My family love you,” Adena smirks, climbing on top of her girlfriend and wrapping her arms around her neck.

 

“Really? And how do you know that?” Kat laughs, placing her hands on Adena’s hips.

 

“Every joke you had they laughed, even the bad ones,” Adena bites her lip.

 

“Hey, maybe they just thought I was funny,” Kat defends herself.

 

“Babe, your dad jokes aren’t funny,” Adena confesses.

 

“How dare you!” Kat opens her mouth in mock shock.

 

“Oh, shut up,” Adena giggles and leans forward to connect her lips to Kat’s and lies her down.

 

Kat moans when she feels Adena’s hands run over her body.

 

“Don’t be too loud love, the walls are very thin,” Adena whispers in her ear before she kisses down her neck and sucks at her collarbone.

 

“Ugh, I hate you,” Kat sighs and bites her lip, trying to stifle her moan as she feels Adena kiss her inner thigh.

 

“You’re gonna love me in a minute, baby,” Adena purrs and bites Kat’s inner thigh.

 

And Adena was right.

 

She was very, very right.

**Author's Note:**

> send me prompts and ask me questions on tumblr!
> 
> [ kadena-studio](https://kadenastudio.tumblr.com)


End file.
